Harry Potter y La Ultima Conspiración
by TiDuS1690
Summary: ¿Una conspiración en el Ministerio de Magia? ¿Una muerte... y el culpable... Harry Potter? ¿Sus amigos le creerán? ¿Qué hará para demostrar su inocencia?  ¡Mal Summary, pero entrar y leer Plis! xD


Capitulo 1 – Escapar y Sobrevivir.

Hacia un sol de muerte en Privet Drive. Se notaba que era verano. La gente reía, regaba el jardín, tomaba el sol, o se lo pasaban bien en sus casas, sin ni siquiera saber que en otro mundo... Otro mundo que estaba en su mundo, una amenaza se cernía sobre todos. Ese mundo era... El Mundo Mágico.

Un muchacho estaba tumbado en el césped del jardín de "su casa". Era alto, bien fornido. Con el pelo negro muy rebelde, y unos ojos verdes tapados por unas gafas de la vista. Iba con una camiseta mas grande que el, y medio rota, y unos téjanos desgastados.

Miraba al cielo. Aun estaba muy triste. Hacia menos de 1 mes, su padrino, una de las personas que mas quería en este mundo, había muerto. El aun quería pensar que no, solo le vio caer por detrás del velo, pero no se recupero su cadáver. Harry tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas. Sus amigos le mandaban cartas dándole ánimos, diciéndole que el no tenia la culpa de su muerte. Y el sabia que el no tenia la culpa, pues quien lanzo el hechizo fue Bellatrix, pero por culpa de Harry, Sirius acudió al Ministerio... Si no hubiera sido tan tonto...

Sabia que no podía obsesionarse con eso. Esto era una guerra... Una guerra mágica. Y en las guerras habían bajas. Lo tenia que hacer por el, por Sirius. Y por sus padres, y por Cedric...

Se levanto del césped del jardín y se metió hacia la casa. Sus tíos estaban viendo las noticias en el comedor. Su primo había salido a dar una vuelta con su pandilla de amigos. Harry escucho la televisión. Una noticia extraña llego a sus oídos. Una muerte misteriosa.

Se acerco a la puerta, y se quedo escondido detrás. Puso atención, pero no le llegaba el sonido bien. No se enteraba de lo que decía. Se agacho y avanzo a cuatro patas. Sin hacer ruido llego hasta el sofá. Se apoyo detrás del sofá y puso de nuevo atención a la televisión.

"_Tenemos una ultima noticia, que nos ha llegado a la redacción hace 15 minutos. El Ministro de Defensa, Jim Housseman de 43 años a sido encontrado muerto, en su casa, junto a su mujer de 37. No se han encontrado pruebas aun. No había nada forzado en casa. Según la policía, esto quiere decir que nadie a entrado en casa forzando la cerradura, la única hipótesis que ahí, es que las dos victimas conocieran a la gente que los mato. _

_Y lo mas extraño del caso. No ahí ni una sola marca de violencia en la casa, ni en los cuerpos de las victimas. No ahí marcas de forcejeos, ni de violencia, ni tampoco rastros de sangre de un puñal o de un arma de fuego. Los cuerpos están limpios. La única cosa extraña es el rictus de las victimas, en una ultima mueca de terror y dolor. Seguiremos informando, esta noche a las 21:00, cuando tengamos mas información."_

Harry seguía apoyado detrás del sofá. Una noticia muy extraña para alguien del mundo Muggle, pero mas extraña para alguien del mundo Mágico.

- _"¿Habrán sido los Mortifagos? ¿Habrá sido Voldemort? ¿Por qué han matado al Ministro de Defensa del mundo Muggle?" – _ Pensó Harry.

Tenía que preguntárselo a Ron, o a Hermione... O incluso a Lupin o Dumbledore. Se dio la vuelta, y gateando aun salió de la habitación. Se levanto y corrió escaleras arriba. Corrió hasta el final del pasillo y entro a la habitación rápidamente. Se acerco a la mesilla de noche y cogió un pergamino y una pluma. Le iba a enviar la carta a Lupin. La mojo en el tintero y pensó lo que escribir:

_Querido Lupin:_

_Estaba tumbado en el jardín, cuando he entrado hacia la casa y he escuchado una noticia en el telediario. Hablaba de un asesinato al Ministro de Defensa del Mundo Muggle. Tiene todos los signos de haber recibido un Avada Kedabra. ¿A sido Voldemort? Si a sido el... ¿Por qué a matado al Ministro de Defensa del mundo Muggle? ¿Sabeis algo de Voldemort? _

_Y tratando otros temas... ¿Cuándo pasareis a buscarme? ¿Este año podré ir a La Madriguera?_

_Saludos__, Harry Potter._

_PD: Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Estoy bien por lo de la muerte de Sirius._

Se levanto de la silla, se acerco a Hedwig. La saco de la jaula y la pus encima de la mesa. Tranquilamente le ato la carta a la pata y abrió la ventana.

- Llévasela a Lupin lo antes que puedas, amiga. – Le dijo en voz baja. Hedwig ululo graciosamente y salió volando por la ventana.

Harry se tumbo en la cama. Eran las 4 de la tarde, y hacia un calor impresionante. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Despertó 5 o 6 horas mas tarde. Eran las 10 de la noche aproximadamente y el fresquito de la noche entraba por la ventana que Harry había dejado abierta. Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, miro por ella pero solo vio una calle desierta iluminada por la luz de las farolas.

La cerro, y justo al cerrarla, escucho ulular algo detrás de el. Pego un salto y se giro rápidamente. Era Hedwig que estaba encima del armario con una carta enrollada en la pata. Se acerco a ella y la lechuza voló hasta posarse en el hombro de su dueño, estirando la pata.

Harry la cogió y Hedwig salió volando. Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a leerla. La deslió y la abrió impaciente.

Querido Harry:

No puedo contarte nada ahora mismo. Dumbledore me a mandado una misión muy importante... Ir a recogerte mañana. Iremos Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y yo. Sobre las 12 del mediodía pasaremos a buscarte.. Mañana te lo explicare todo con detalles.

Un abrazo, Remus Lupin.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- _¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué estoy todo el verano sin noticias, y de repente me avisan que mañana pasan a buscarme? ¿Por qué justo pasan a buscarme cuando el Ministro de Defensa a muerto misteriosamente? ¿Tendrá algo que ver? – _La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta.

Miro el reloj. Las 22:13. No tenia ganas de cenar, no tenia sueño, estaba aburrido... Pero tenia ganas de que el día pasara lo antes posible. Necesitaba saber de una vez que pasaba, y salir de ese agujero.

Se levanto a las 7 de la mañana. Había dormido mucho. Le dolía hasta la cabeza. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se enjuago la cara y se peino como pudo.

Volvió a la habitación y decidió hacer el baúl. Lo recogió todo en un momento. Pergaminos, libros, calderos, ropas, túnicas, mapa del merodeador, capa de invisibilidad, etc... Lo metió todo y lo bajo los mas lentamente posible y sin hacer ruido, y lo dejo en el Hall.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo un café con leche con galletas. Tenia beneficios el levantarse pronto. Los Dursley no se levantaban hasta las 11, así que podía desayunar y campar a sus anchas por la casa... Eso si, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Acabo de prepararse el desayuno y después de darle un trago a la leche y comerse una galleta, Harry vio que no le entraba nada mas. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Si no llegaban ya, se iba a morir de un infarto.

Eran las 10:30. Decidió ir al comedor y ver la tele durante un rato. La vio durante una hora. Durante esa media hora no hablaron de nada de vital importancia. Mucha prensa rosa y tonterías sin importancia... Si supieran que una guerra se cernía sobre ellos, que sus vidas estaban en peligro y que la paz del mundo se podía acabar...

De repente escucho ruido fuera de la casa. Agudizo el oído, pero no escucho nada extraño. Cambio de canal y... Lo volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mucho mas claro. Eran unos pasos, unos pasos rápidos y decididos.

- _"¡Serán Lupin y los demás!" – _Pensó.

Se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta, y miro por la mirilla. No vio a nadie, pero escuchaba ruidos alrededor de la puerta. Se decidió en dos segundos. Saco la varita, y respirando profundamente tres veces... Abrió la puerta y salió hacia fuera, apuntando a todo lo que se moviese.

- ¡¡Quieto ahí!! – Grito Harry, pero se dio cuenta, que como efectivamente había pensado... Eran Lupin y los demás.

- ¡Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo! – Dijo Lupin con la mano en el pecho del susto. - ¡Somos nosotros!

- ¡Joder, que susto me habéis dado! – Dijo primero cabreado y luego guardándose la varita, empezando a reírse.

- ¿Tienes todo preparado, Harry? – Le pregunto Tonks. Harry se dio cuenta que Ojoloco miraba hacia todas partes con seriedad... Cosa normal en el.

- Si, esperar. Ahora vengo. – Harry se metió en la casa, y cogió la maleta. Les escribió una nota a los Dursley, en los que le decía que se iba. – Vale, ya estoy. Podemos irnos.

- Vale, pues en marcha. – Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. – Ven, por aquí. Hemos venido en el coche de Arthur Weasley. Para no levantar sospechas.

- Vale, mejor. Así podré dormir un ratito. – Dijo Harry, y el y Tonks rieron. – Bueno... ¿Y podéis contarme ya lo que esta pasando, o aun no? – Dijo con ironía.

- Tranquilo, señor Potter. Un poco de paciencia. – Dijo Ojoloco sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- Aun no podemos. Ahora cogeremos el coche de Arthur, iremos a La Madriguera y allí con toda la tranquilidad y con Dumbledore, lo podremos hablar. – Dijo Lupin. De repente señalo hacia un lugar. - ¡Allí esta el coche! ¡Venga, vamos!

Era un Ford Mondeo azul fuerte. Lo habían aparcado a dos calles de la casa de los Dursley. Lupin cogió la llave para abrir el coche, pero antes de darle al mando a distancia se escucho:

- ¡¡¡Bombarda!!! – Mas de 7 voces se escucharon por los alrededores. Harry no se dio ni cuenta. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, 7 rayos de color rojo volaron hacia ellos y el coche.

- ¡¡Al suelo!! – grito Ojoloco Moody. Harry y los demás se agacharon y esquivaron los rayos, que volaron hasta el coche de Arthur Weasley.

Harry recibió la mayor sacudida que nunca le habían dado. El Ford Mondeo había estallado en mil pedazos, que habían salido volando hacia todas partes con una gran llamarada hacia arriba. Harry y Tonks recibieron el mayor impacto, los cuales salieron disparados hacia atrás un metro, y cayeron rodando al suelo. Estaban muy conmocionados. Les dolía la cabeza, le pitaban los oídos, estaba desorientado, notaba que le dolía todo el cuerpo...

Lupin se acerco a Harry y Tonks y los levanto del suelo como pudo. Harry levanto la mirada y vio que Lupin tenia un hilillo de sangre que le caía de la frente. Eso le hizo reaccionar. Se puso en pie como pudo.

- ¡¡Correr, nos han tendido una trampa!! – Gritaba Ojoloco. Harry miro hacia atrás, vio que de entre los arbustos de un jardín, salían 3 hombres, vestidos de negro.

- ¿¡Son Mortifagos!? – pregunto Harry jadeando, con la mano en el costado, mientras corrían calle arriba.

- ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar, Harry! ¡Tenemos que escapar! ¡Pero no, no son Mortifagos! – Le dijo Lupin, mientras ayudaba a Tonks a correr. - ¡Rápido, por aquí!

Los 4 corrían por las calles, apartando a la gente a empujones, mientras notaban que mas de 5 hombres les perseguían a unos 7 o 8 metros.

- ¡¡Allí ahí un centro comercial! ¡Vamos a meternos entre la gente! – Dijo Ojoloco y se metieron hacia el centro comercial. Estaba abarrotado. Se mezclaron entre la gente, entre jadeos.

- ¿¿Qué hacemos, Lupin?? – Dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta. Lupin miro por encima de la gente, vio que los 6 o 7 hombres de negro, entraban al centro comercial, intentándolos encontrara.

- ¡Tenemos que pensar algo! – Dijo Lupin casi sin aliento. Los años no pasaban en balde, y la carrera que se había echado lo había dejado sin aire. - ¡La alarma de incendios! ¡Buscar la alarma de incendios , y accionarla! ¡Cuando todo el mundo salga, nos mezclaremos y saldremos nosotros también!

Dicho y echo. En menos de 2 minutos, Tonks encontró la alarma de incendios, y la acciono.

Un estruendo se apodero del lugar. La alarma sonaba por todo el centro comercial, mientras la gente se miraba confundida, y empezaba a abandonar el lugar.

Lupin y el grupo se camuflo entre un grupo. Se encaminaron a la salida. De repente diviso a un hombre de negro. Le miro a la cara. El hombre se giro, Lupin aparto la mirada, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡¡Están allí! ¡¡Entre ese grupo de personas!! – grito el hombre.

- ¡¡Mierda, corred!! – Todos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Giraron en una esquina donde habían dos o tres tiendas. De frente venia otro hombre. Lupin saco la varita. - ¡¡Expelliarmus!! – El hombre que venia de cara recibió el impacto y pego una voltereta hacia atrás, y cayo desmayado. - ¡Nos vamos a separar! ¡Tonks y Ojoloco ir hacia la otra salida, salir y avisar cuanto antes a Dumbledore! ¡Yo iré con Harry por la otra salida y le protegeré! ¡Estaremos en la Madriguera lo antes posible!

Ni siquiera se hablaron. Tonks y Ojoloco dieron media vuelta y giraron en otra calle. Lupin miraba hacia todos lados. No sabia donde estaba la salida.

- ¿¿Dónde esta la maldita salida?? – Pregunto a Harry.

- ¿¿No lo sabes?? ¡Pues vaya mierda de plan! ¿¡Y yo lo voy a saber!? ¡No he venido nunca aquí! – Dijo Harry gritando.

- No grites. Ven por aquí. – Emprendieron el camino y giraron hacia la derecha en una tienda de ropa. Vieron unas escaleras mecánicas que bajaban al fondo. Corrieron hacia ella y saltaron los escalones de tres en tres.

Giraron en dos o tres calles mas. Vieron la salida al final. Corrieron hacia allí. De otra calle salieron otros 4 hombres, pero estos llevaban capucha. Antes de que los vieran, se metieron en una tienda de animales.

- ¡Mierda, la salida esta ahí! – Dijo Lupin... Y se quedo pensativo... – Harry... Cuando yo cuente 3 corre hacia la tienda de enfrente, y cuando empiece el revuelo, corre hacia la salida. Corre con todas tus fuerzas. Tienes que buscar la maneras de llegar a La Madriguera. Polvos Flu, Escobas... ¡Lo que sea!

- ¡No te voy a dejar aquí! – Grito Harry.

- ¡Que no grites! Mira Harry, Eres el único que nos puede salvar de esta guerra. Todos nos estamos sacrificando por ti. Tus Padres, Cedric, Sirius... No jodas todo por querer quedarte a salvarnos a nosotros. Nosotros nos sacrificamos para que tu vivas, y puedas salvar a millones de personas. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Si, lo entiendo... – Estaba derrotado. Sabia que tenia razón... ¡Pero el quería que Lupin fuera con el! ¡No quería perder a otro ser querido. De repente le vino a la cabeza la pregunta. – ¡Lupin, cuéntame por que esta pasando todo esto! ¿Qué tiene que ver la muerte del Ministro de Defensa? ¿Qué a descubierto Dumbledore?

- Harry, no te lo puedo explicar... – Vio la cara de enfado de Harry. – Vale, te lo explicare brevemente, pero tienes que prometer que cuando te lo cuente... Correrás hacia el otro lado y escaparas. El resto te lo contara Dumbledore.

- Lo prometo... – Lo dijo sin gana... Pero sabia que tenia que cumplirlo.

- Veras, Dumbledore a estado investigando. Y un chivatazo le a puesto tras la pista de que un alto cargo del Ministerio de la Magia es un corrupto.

- ¿¿Un corrupto en el Ministerio de la Magia?? ¿¿Quién?? – Pregunto Harry confundido.

- Creemos que es la mano derecha de Rufus Scrimgeour: Albert Stratham. – Dijo Lupin. – Un infiltrado en el Ministerio a recibido esa información... Y parece que es verídica, por la emboscada de hoy.

- ¿Pero es corrupto en que? ¿Quiere quitarle el puesto a Scrimgeour? ¿Esta actuando por su cuenta? -. Pregunto Harry.

- Creemos que esta aliado con Voldemort. – Dijo Lupin.

- Entonces, Voldemort podría saber todo lo que pasa en el Mundo Mágico, y saber todos mis pasos...

- Exacto.

- ¿Y el Ministro de Defensa de los Muggles? ¿Tiene algo que ver?

- Eso aun no lo sabemos. Estamos seguros que lo a matado alguien del mundo mágico... Pero no sabemos ni quien, ni por que.

- Vale, entiendo...

- Bueno, Harry. Se acabo la cháchara. Dumbledore te contara el resto. Tenemos que seguir con el plan.

- ¡Pero Lupin, no te puedes sacrificar por mi!

- Harry, te he dicho que no rechistes. – Lupin se puso en pie. – Ven. – Harry se acerco. Los dos fueron hacia la puerta y miraron fuera. Habían 4 hombres. Cada uno estaba a unos 2 metros cada uno del otro. – Lanzare un Bombarda contra el de mas a la izquierda. Intentare que haya el mayor destrozo posible, y así tu podrás escapar.

Harry asintió.

- Uno, Dos y... – Lupin preparo la varita. - ¡Tres! – Lupin lanzo un Bombarda mientras Harry corría hacia la otra tienda. Escucho un fuerte estruendo. Llego a la otra tienda, y miro hacia el estropicio.

Una de las tiendas había volado por los aires, y todo el techo había caído. Medio suelo estaba roto y uno de los hombres estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose. Los otros hombres se acercaron a el, y Lupin salió de la otra tienda.

- ¡¡Expelliarmus!! – Grito Lupin, pero otro de ellos, se tiro encima del compañero y le salvo la vida. Se levantaron los 3 y apuntaron a Lupin. En ese momento, Harry aprovecho y salió corriendo. Corría como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Escuchaba Expelliarmus, desmaius y demás hechizos volar d una banda a otra.

Harry seguía corriendo. Sabia el destino que le esperaba a Lupin... El mismo que el de sus padres y Sirius... Unas lagrimas empezaron a bajar con rabia por las mejillas de Harry mientras corría. Ya llegaba a la salida. Escucho: _"¡Crucio!"_ y un grito desgarrador... El de Lupin. Y después, lo que mas temía.

- ¡Avada Kedabra! – Un potente sonido, el golpe de un cuerpo al caer y después... El silencio.

Harry salió corriendo del centro comercial, mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían a sus anchas. Lo único que le importaba ahora era... Escapar y Sobrevivir.


End file.
